Blood Escape
This is my first Roblox pasta so please try and enjoy Day 1 I woke up for the day and got ready for the day and ate breakfast then I went on my computer to login into an account I recently made due to my main one getting hacked on Roblox, I played some roleplay games and jailbreak but then found some game called Flood Escape (Here's the link to the game https://www.roblox.com/games/32990482/Flood-Escape) I decided to play it and had so much fun playing Then suddenly someone clipped into the floor and died, The guy who died said "Glitch!" before rage quitting I decided to end my gameplay for today, I had some Nightmares of the glitch happening to me and other players on the server Day 2 I woke up again and went on Roblox quickly after breakfast and first played meep city and found someone saying to his friend "Let's go play Flood Escape" which they did which reminded me to play Flood Escape Too, After Getting onto the server something weird happened where the Hard Mode was called Blood Mode but acted like hard mode and I thought a hacker was on before Then my friend joined saying "Found out about this game too so I decided to play with you!", We went to medium mode but it took us to Blood mode along with those in the lift but this time the water was Blood and the decals had creepy faces on them which made everyone say "What is going on?!" and some people died by touching a button while nothing happened to some people but the worst thing was that when they die, They are kicked out of the game and their avatar was replaced by a black creature without the default clothing with red eyes, I got so creeped out that the remaining people including me and my friend left the server and I fell asleep early and I had nightmares of my robloxian stabbing me and kicking me onto a button to replace my body which would make my body explode which forced me to wake up Day 3 After waking up I noticed it was sunrise so I decided to play some Roblox before making myself breakfast, I decided to play work at a pizza place but the pizza place was called GO TO BLOOD ESCAPE!!! which confused me of what blood escape was and decided to think it was flood escape mistaken as something else making me play the game but once I got onto the page something was wrong with it, the play button and everything blue on the page was red but not blood red apart from the water and the ad had some red parts but worst of all, The robloxians were black and had red eyes with blood pouring down on them apart from the noob but the appearances were just recolored terrible and the blood was terrible however I clicked play and that was my worst choice, I loaded into the game but easy mode was renamed to you and medium mode was renamed to will and hard mode that became blood mode was called DIE!!! and everyone was spamming "I CAN'T LEAVE!!!" and "HACKER!!!" then my friend joined saying "What is going on?" I tried leaving but the leave button was broken and had a crack on it then everyone was sent to DIE!!! and was taken to a new game which had dead bodies of almost all the Roblox staff black with red eyes then a creepy version of Crazyblox who looked almost like the creature from vault 8166 said "Y0U CANN0T LEAVE!!!" then someone said "You are a fake hacker..." then the Crazyblox corrupted figure stabbed him with a sword leaping out blood out of the guy which killed him and then he got kicked out of the game with a gravestone, I asked The creature that looks like crazyblox "What happened to him?" The creature said "Banned FR0M R0BL0X F0REVER" before pulling a sword and killing my friend which resulted in him becoming a gravestone with blood and getting banned forever, The corrupted thing was called B500D ESCAPE which was odd since usernames can't have spaces and suddenly the floor disappeared and everyone fell into a pool of blood with spikes and died but then I respawned but the rest got kicked out and got replaced by a gravestone and lost their account then B500D Escape said "I can't kill you.... because you are so special... due to finding Blood escape as flood escape and had fun playing it till day 2" B500D escape then gave me a t shirt with the word Spared by Blood escape's madness along with the regular flood escape logo then he kicked me out of the game and my account is still active and not banned along with that T shirt and I had a new friend by the name of CrazyBlox Author's Note + Rating I know this is not real apart from the blood water where a gamepass called theme colors where you can change the colour of the water and an option is red which would look like blood but is not really blood, I rate this pasta a 5/10 because it's good but it's not bad because in my mind it's kinda a troll pasta but I let this wiki decide if it is one or just a bad pasta and it seems based off a Roblox game I like The End.This is my first Roblox pasta so please don't hate me and please tell to improve Category:Marked for Review